gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pinball Wizard
Pinball Wizard by The Who is featured in Nationals, the twenty-first episode of Season Three. It is performed by Vocal Adrenaline with Wade Adams performing as Unique. Pinball Wizard is the second song to be performed by Vocal Adrenaline in their 2012 National Championships Setlist, right after Starships. The performance of Pinball Wizard makes New Directions look in awe and shock as it is completely high-concept with Pinball Machines and a lot of challenging dance moves. This song, as well as Starships, earned Vocal Adrenaline the second place spot at the 2012 National Championships, while New Directions triumph, first place. Lyrics Unique: Ever since I was a young boy, I've played the silver ball. From Soho down to Brighton I must have played them all. But I ain't seen nothing like him In any amusement hall... That deaf dumb and blind kid Unique and Vocal Adrenaline: Sure plays a mean pin ball! Unique: He stands like a statue, Becomes part of the machine. Feeling all the bumpers Always playing clean. He plays by intuition, The digit counters fall. That deaf dumb and blind kid Unique and Vocal Adrenaline: Sure plays a mean pin ball! He's a pin ball wizard There has to be a twist. A pin ball wizard, Got such a supple wrist. ('How do you think he does it?) I don't know! (What makes him so good?') Unique: Well, he ain't got no distractions Can't hear those buzzers and bells, Don't see lights a flashin' Plays by sense of smell. Always has a replay, And never tilts at all... That deaf dumb and blind kid Unique and Vocal Adrenaline: Sure plays a mean pin ball. He can't beat me now I've always been the champ I know every trick No freak's gonna beat my hand Unique: Even on my usual table, he can beat the best. His disciples lead him in, and he just does the rest. He's got crazy flipper fingers, I never seen him fall, That deaf, dumb, blind kid, Unique and Vocal Adrenaline: Sure plays a mean pinball. He's a pinball wizard, there has to be a twist. A pinball wizard, got such a supple wrist. He's a pinball wizard, his score's a trillion more. A pinball wizard, the world's new pinball lord. He's scoring more! He's scoring more! I thought I was the Bally table king, But I just handed my pinball crown to him. To him! To him! Reception "Pinball Wizard" was called "turbo-charged from beginning to end" by Flandez, and both Strecker and Slezak gave the song a "B+" grade; the former's enthusiasm was tempered by the arrangement, which was not very "different from just karaoke of the original", and the dancing on the pinball machines as "a bit much for my taste". Futterman said that Unique "riffs the hell out the song", but added that "the robot dancers of Vocal Adrenaline make it hard to glean any personality from the performance". Dodge wrote, "This one I'm liking even less than the first", but Saskin said, "Mercedes needs to watch out, because Unique sure can belt it out!" Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Songs sung by Wade Adams Category:Songs sung by Unique